Telemundo English
Telemundo English is a country in the southern part of the world, and censors Regular Show, Adventure Time, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, Daffy Duck, and iCarly Edits The edits in Telemundo English are listed below. Regular Show The Power *When Rigby told Beef Burrito that he'd kill him, is cut out. *When Mordecai called Rigby a drillbit, the line is cut out. *Rigby asking, "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this S?", and Mordecai responding "I don't know, dude", is cut out. *When Rigby says, "But he's gonna be pissed!", and Mordecai responding "Rather than him being dead!" is cut out. *When the Wizard peeing in the bushes is slightly cut out. Just Set Up the Chairs *The entire scene of Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost picking up the Special Entertainment is cut out. Death Punchies *The whole "One Cheek Wonder" conversation is cut, including Skips beating Rigby at Punchies in the flashback. *When Mordecai asks Rigby if he wants the Death Jump or the Death Dump and Rigby responding, "Ew! Better go with the Death Jump" is changed to Mordecai holding up only one piece of paper and Rigby saying "The Death Jump?". Party Pete *The scene where the Centaurs throw the promotional ice sculpture out of the window and shout, "Suck on this, promotional ice sculpture!", is cut out entirely. *The scene where Party Pete crotch-humps three women from behind is cut out entirely. *The scene where two ladies dance by Pops and he and Skips get excited is cut out. *When Muscle Man says "A party needs guests with breasts and mine don't count" is cut out. Firework Run *When Hector is coming, his rifle was changed to a rocket launcher. Adventure Time Mortal Folly *This episode has been refused to be aired in Telemundo English. It had aired only once in Apirl 2012, but not ever after or before. Mortal Recoil *This episode has been refused to be aired in Telemundo English. Too Young *The episode title is changed to "Lemons" for unknown reasons. The Amazing World of Gumball The DVD *Gumball and Darwin wondering if Nicole is injured behind the fence was cut out. The Date *Mr. Cuddles jumping onto Gumball's face in the bathroom and in the hospital were cut out. The Microwave *The Microwave has been refused to be aired in Telemundo English for unknown reasons. The Fight * The montage of Tina "helping" Gumball in the beginning of the episode was cut. R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour The Hole *The father's face being scratched out in the picture is cut out. *The episode ends with the father shouting "Familes eat together!". This edit was done for unknown reasons. Wrong Number *This episode was refused to be aired in Telemundo English. Ghostly Stare *This episode was refused to be aired in Telemundo English. iCarly iCarly Awards *This episode was refused to be aired in Telemundo English. iOMG *The conversations about horses mating in a barn are cut out entirely. Trivia *Telemundo English is the first country to censor Hub shows. Category:Countries Category:Censored by Telemundo English